


Phoebe Meets the Sky Dancers

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sky Dancers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's Drell's niece's birthday and he promised her a special surprise which is to visit the High Hope Dance Academy with Queen Skyla and her Sky Dancers. It seems to be a very happy and adventurous birthday so far, but there's a secret that no one, not even Phoebe, knows that Skyla has when they must face against Sky Clone who is back for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was an exciting and special day for Phoebe when she woke up in the morning, a bit earlier than most, and went to her big brother's room as he was still fast asleep and soon flung herself onto his bed to wake him up, and where this worked as he yelped.

"What is with you?!" Thor yelped.

"It's my birthday, 'member?" Phoebe smiled to him.

"Yes... I remember... The day my life ended..." Thor muttered, a bit grumpily.

"Oh, come on, you know you love me." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I do..." Thor rolled his eyes before smirking. "Happy Birthday, little terror."

"This is going to be the best birthday ever." Phoebe smiled.

"Could I interest you in a cool, refreshing glass of get out of my room?!" Thor soon complained.

"Okay, I'll go see Mommy~" Phoebe smiled, rolling off of his bed and went out of the room.

Thor then sighed and flopped his head back in relief. "Finally..."

Phoebe smiled as she soon grabbed onto the banister of the stairs and soon slid down it to go see her parents. Once she got to her parents, Phoebe jumped off the banister.

"Good morning, sweetie." Moxie smiled.

"Morning, Mommy," Phoebe smiled back, hugging her mother. "You know what today is, right?"

"Hmm... Saturday?" Moxie asked playfully.

"No! It's my birthday!" Phoebe told her mother through laughs.

"Oh, that's right!" Moxie then smiled.

"I just know that today's going to be the best birthday ever, right Daddy?" Phoebe smiled at her father.

"It sure will," Zolten smiled back. "Your uncle promised to come by with a surprise for you."

"Oh, boy!" Phoebe beamed.

"And if we know your uncle, it'll be something to remember." Moxie said.

Phoebe smiled.

"Wait a second... Where's the party dress I bought you last week?" Moxie smirked playfully. "You should wear that for your guests."

"Huh? Oh! Okay, Mommy." Phoebe smiled as she then dashed off and came back wearing a blue dress with white fringe that matched her usual hair ribbon.

"Wow, five seconds, a new record." Zolten smiled as he had a timer out.

Phoebe giggled and spun all around happily in her new dress. Moxie then gave Phoebe a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with a big glass of chocolate milk with whipped cream as her birthday breakfast and she soon began to eat them happily.

"Eight-years-old already... Where does the time go?" Moxie smiled.

"Time just seems to slip away from us, dear." Zolten smiled back.

Everyone else was getting ready for the birthday party as they were, more or less, being made to go, but they were promised a surprise if they went along with it and got it over with.

"They're just too colorful..." Cherry sighed to the dresses in her closet. "Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce has lots of clothes that fit my style."

"How about this one?" Selina asked as she held out a black dress.

Cherry looked over and took the dress, holding it up to her and looking in the mirror. "Works for me!" she then said.

"I thought it would suit you, Kitten." Selina smiled.

Cherry soon went to the bathroom and began to get changed.

"Are you gonna save me some cake?" Selina smirked playfully.

"I dunno, are you gonna behave while I'm gone?" Cherry smirked the same way.

"Maybe." Selina smirked back the same way.

Cherry soon came back out in the black dress, adjusting herself a bit to get comfortable.

"You look wonderful..." Selina smiled.

"Thanks, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied.

"I wonder how Atticus is doing?" Selina said.

"I'm sure he's getting ready in his own way." Cherry replied.

"He's a very interesting boy." Selina said.

"Yeah, he can be..." Cherry had to admit.

Atticus was seen getting in his best outfit.

"I just hope that girl doesn't cuddle and grab me like some little kids around dogs." Patch shuddered nervously.

"I'm sure she won't." Atticus said as he was finished getting dressed.

"I really hope not." Patch replied.

"How do I look?" Atticus asked.

"I think you look fine," Patch said. "Plus side, free cake and a party."

"Yep," Atticus smiled. "And I have a feeling this will be a great and amazing day."

Patch gave a small shrug, but he did smile back.

Mo was soon given a purple dress, but she liked the color a lot better than pink and the dress even came from Gloriosa.

"Isn't this a nice dress?" Gloriosa smiled. "It was our mother's."

"Really?" Mo smiled. "Now I see where I got my favorite color from."

"You remind me a lot of her sometimes." Gloriosa said.

Mo smiled to that before hugging her right away.

"You have fun, okay?" Gloriosa smiled down to her.

"I will." Mo smiled back.

Once alone, Mo began to get changed and once in the dress, she did a twirl like a ballerina. Gloriosa hid a small smirk to that since Mo was all about being a tomboy, though she had a soft spot for ballet.

Eventually, everyone was ready and they began to travel to the Moltenscar house for Phoebe's birthday party. Soon enough, all of them were there. They soon came to the door and Moxie let them inside.

"Stupid bow tie..." Thor growled to himself at his suit, feeling stupid in it before seeing the others and smiled. "Cherry! Everybody who's not Cherry!"

"Hey, Thor." Cherry said.

Thor soon came toward her.

"No, no, no!" Cherry panicked and was soon pulled into a tight hug. "Ugh..."

"I missed you most of all!" Thor smiled while hugging her.

"Of course you did." Cherry sighed.

Thor soon let her go, smiling and waving to the others. Atticus did a special handshake with Thor before they smirked to each other, pulling themselves close to each other.

"I'm gonna be best warlock when I grow up," Thor smirked playfully. "You're a Wiccan and will eat my dust."

"Yeah, right a god wiccan being beat by a warlock is never going to happen." Atticus smirked playfully back.

The two soon laughed to each other since they were best guy friends. Phoebe soon ran out happily to hug them all.

"Happy Birthday, kid." Cherry told the young witchling.

"We're excited for you." Mo added with a smile.

"Thanks!" Phoebe smiled.

"How old are ya?" Atticus asked.

"Eight!" Phoebe smiled, showing four fingers on each hand with her thumbs hidden to show her age.

"You're becoming a beautiful young lady." Mo smiled back.

Phoebe giggled happily and spun around in her blue dress, looking as happy as ever.

Eventually, they sat down for birthday cake.

"Where's Uncle Drell?" Phoebe pouted. "He promised he'd come."

"Probably procrastinating." Cherry smirked innocently.

There seemed to be the theme music from JAWS playing in the background suddenly.

"Never mind, he's here." Mo said once they heard the theme music from JAWS playing.

Everyone looked all around as the music got louder and louder.

"Gotcha, ya little monkey!" Drell smirked as he grabbed his niece playfully from right behind her.

Phoebe yelled out but then laughed while smiling up to him.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday." Drell smiled at his niece.

"Yay!" Phoebe beamed and hugged him. "What's your surprise?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Drell wagged his finger. "Cake first, then presents."

"Fair enough." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah! Cake!" Patch cheered.

Moxie soon came to serve the ice cream cake with lit candles and everybody sang Happy Birthday to Phoebe and she soon blew out the candles after the song.

"I like my version better." Thor smirked.

"It's the same version." Phoebe smirked back.

Thor rolled his eyes to that.

"Here you are, Birthday Girl~" Zolten smiled to his daughter, giving her the slice for her.

"Mm." Phoebe smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had their slices they ate.

"Moxie, you are just the best cook." Cherry told the witch woman.

"Why thank you, Cherry," Moxie replied. "I always did have a knack when it came to making happy tummies."

"Even if you were a pain when we were kids." Drell teased his sister.

"Oh, and you weren't?" Moxie teased back.

"Nyah!" Drell stuck his tongue out before eating his cake slice.

Thor took some strawberries off his cake slice and put them onto Cherry's to give her extra.

"Thanks." Cherry told him.

Thor smiled as he was happy to do that.

"Uh, don't you like strawberries?" Cherry asked.

"Not so much, no." Thor said.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"They don't agree with my stomach," Thor said. "I might be allergic, they just don't sit well with me."

"Well... Thank you, Thor..." Cherry replied. "That's very sweet of you."

"It's just the kind of guy I am." Thor shrugged.

Everyone soon ate their cake, enjoying it very much, and soon, Phoebe was given some presents.

"Is this my own witch wand?!" Phoebe beamed, seeing her father's present. 

"Uh, well, it's for practice, you're a bit too young to have your own right now." Zolten told her.

"Close enough." Phoebe smiled.

Moxie gave her present.

Phoebe smiled to her mother and thanked her before opening it and saw that it was a sparkling tiara and she soon wore it. "Now I'm a real princess!"

"Yes, you are." Moxie smiled back.

"Happy Birthday, Squirt." Thor said, giving his own present to his sister.

"Thank you, Thornton~" Phoebe smiled to him, but he rolled his eyes to the naming as she opened her present to see it was apart of her Sky Dancers' obsession. "Wow! It's Queen Skyla!"

"Now your Sky Dancers collection is complete." Thor told her.

"Thank you, Thornton!" Phoebe beamed, hugging her big brother.

"Quit calling me that..." Thor whined.

"Okay." Phoebe smiled.

Thor rolled his eyes.

"I guess it's my turn..." Drell said and soon handed his niece an envelope.

Phoebe simply blinked before accepting the envelope.

"What do you say...?" Drell prompted.

"Thank you, Uncle Drell." Phoebe smiled before opening the envelope and saw that it was an invitation to the High Hope Dance Academy much to her shock and amazement.

'And wait for the excited thank yous to come.' Drell thought to himself with a smirk.

"EEEEEEK!" Phoebe squealed so loud that she nearly broke glass and hugged her uncle tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome." Drell smiled to his niece.

"When can we go?" Phoebe beamed.

"Mm... I was hoping sometime after your party." Drell smiled to her.

"Wahoo!" Phoebe beamed.

"Thanks, Uncle Drell, now she's gonna fuss about it all day." Thor muttered.

"I'm sure she'll be patient enough to get through the presents." Drell said.

He was right. Phoebe smiled as she was given her presents. Atticus got her a book, big surprise there, Mo gave her a headband that she made with her adoptive mother's help, Cherry got her some new shoes, and Patch even got her a new doll, but it was a rag doll that he found once which was called Raggedy Ann.

"Aw, thanks, guys." Phoebe smiled.

"You're welcome." The group told her with polite smiles back, though Cherry's was more or less rather forced.

"This is an interesting doll." Phoebe said as she picked up Raggedy Ann.

"You hate her, don't you?" Patch frowned. "I'm sorry, Phoebe, I know you like Sky Dancers, but I couldn't afford one and I was sure your family would get you one. I found this doll alone in a toy barrel and she looked like she could use a good home."

"I love her," Phoebe smiled as she hugged the doll. "She be the first doll to join the Sky Dancers."

Patch smiled back to that as that was rather sweet and heartwarming.

Eventually, the party was being packed up and the house was being cleaned up so everyone changed back into their normal clothes.

"Oh! Finally!" Thor said once he got out of his suit. "Whoever wore that suit must've been a dork."

"I wore that all the time at your age." Drell told his nephew.

"I meant to say handsome!" Thor smiled nervously.

"Can we go now?!" Phoebe smiled.

"Hmm..." Drell smirked playfully. "Let me think... Where were we going again?"

"To the High Hopes Dance Academy, Uncle Drell!" Phoebe reminded while laughing. "You're silly!"

"Oh, right," Drell smirked playfully. "Well then, shall we?"

"Yes!" Phoebe beamed. "Yes, please!"

"Do I have to go?" Thor groaned. "This is just gonna be so dumb and girly."

"You'd be surprised." Drell said.

Thor mumbled to himself, feeling bored already while Phoebe beamed excitedly, jumping up and down.

Drell soon waved his fingers, sending them into a room with several doors like The Dream Realm, though this one was for visiting other worlds with the names on the doors like when Atticus went to visit Moo Mesa. Not surprisingly, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch were being included with them to let the fun continue.

"Why are we here...?" Cherry asked.

"Cuz I said so." Drell smirked.

"Fine." Cherry groaned.

"So which door is it?" Phoebe asked her uncle.

Drell soon took them down the hallway and held Phoebe out to the door.

"Woooow..." Phoebe whispered in amazement.

"Why don't you open it?" Drell smiled to her.

"Really?" Phoebe smiled back.

"Really." Drell nodded.

Phoebe beamed and soon opened the door to show a new world on the other side.

"Uh, where's the ground?" Patch asked.

"Have fun!" Drell smirked, pushing them inside.

"Whoa!" The others yelped as they suddenly fell. 

"Whoa!" Thor cried out and soon grabbed Phoebe and put her on his back.

As they entered the new world, they seemed to gain wings.

"Waaah!" Cherry yelped as she was about to hit the ground and covered her eyes.

Atticus and Mo soon swooped down, taking her arms to help her and soon saw that they could all fly.

"This is amazing!" Patch smiled.

"Oh, man, are we Breezies?" Cherry groaned.

"I don't think so..." Mo replied. "We must be fairies....?"

"Nope." Phoebe shook her head.

"Then what are we?" Mo asked her.

"Sky Dancers!" Phoebe beamed.

"Yeah, which are fairies." Cherry deadpanned.

"Uh-uh," Phoebe shook her head. "Sky Dancers are people with the special gift of flight. This isn't Winx Club or Pixie Hollow, you know."

"Ohh." Atticus said.

A group of figures were soon seen flying at them.

"Whoa! Incoming!" Cherry yelped.

"If you worry about every little thing, we're gonna be here a while." Patch said to her.

Cherry grumbled and rolled her eyes to that.

"Hopefully, they're not evil." Mo said.

Phoebe soon flew towards the group.

"Bebe! Stop!" Thor told his sister.

Phoebe giggled as she came to the group and hugged them since she knew who they were.

"If she's hugging them, then that must mean only one thing." Atticus said.

"It's the Sky Dancers!" The group soon realized.

"Aww, she's so cute~" The blonde girl smiled as she hugged Phoebe.

"You're Angelica: the Queen of Country Rock." Phoebe smiled back.

"That's me." The blonde girl smiled.

"You're one of my most faaavorites~" Phoebe beamed before seeing the other girls. "And you're Camille: The Modern Dance Aff... Affish.... Affih...." she then struggled to say the word.

"Aficionado?" Camille guessed.

"Yeah, that..." Phoebe smiled.

"I guess we're popular with this one." Camille smiled back to her.

"And you're Jade, you're a Prima Ballerina." Phoebe smiled at the third female Sky Dancer.

"You're right." The black-haired girl smiled back.

"My uncle invited us to your school," Phoebe told the Sky Dancers. "Could you take us there?"

"Follow us." Angelica smiled and nodded.

"Wahoo!" Phoebe cheered.

They soon went to fly off to the dance school where the Sky Dancers had attended.


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, Thornton! There it is!" Phoebe squealed to her big brother, shaking him from her excitement.

"I see, I see." Thor said.

Phoebe beamed happily as she was so excited. They soon landed right in front of the building.

"Well, here we are," Jade told their guests. "The High Hope Dance Academy."

"This is so amazing." Mo said.

"Giiiirrrlyy..." Thor complained.

They soon went inside, following Angelica, Camille, and Jade to their school and saw an older woman with colorful streaks in her hair.

"It's really her." Phoebe smiled.

"Hello, welcome to the High Hope Dance Academy," The woman greeted. "My name is Queen Skyla. I am the headmistress here and also the ruler of The Wingdom."

"Amazing." Phoebe smiled.

"And you must be little Phoebe Moltenscar." Queen Skyla smiled back.

"That's right, ma'am!" Phoebe beamed. "How did you know?"

"Your uncle told me you were coming by for a visit," Queen Skyla smiled. "Happy Birthday."

Phoebe smiled out of excitement as this was really happening and where soon two white dogs with their own unique color tuft of fur on their heads came out. Thor glared as he looked ready to fight the dogs in case they hurt his sister, but the others were sure he wouldn't need to.

"Whirl and Twirl!" Phoebe beamed to the dogs.

Once they heard her say the dogs' names that meant Thor wouldn't have to fight them. Whirl and Twirl began to lick Phoebe as they could already tell she was a good person/witchling. Phoebe laughed as this was her best birthday ever so far.

"Ah, they like you already." Queen Skyla smiled to that.

"Well, dogs have great judgement in people." Mo said.

"They sure do." Queen Skyla smiled. 

Phoebe giggled as she soon got back up once Whirl and Twirl backed up away from her. Phoebe soon got excited as she saw two strong teenage boys were soon seen coming over. Thor put his hand on his younger sister's shoulder.

"Phoebe... Who are these guys...?" Cherry asked, a bit on edge.

"These are Slam and Breeze." Phoebe smiled.

"Which one is which?" Mo asked.

"I'm Slam, best known as The Hero of Hip-Hop." The redheaded boy said.

"And I'm Breeze," The black-haired boy then said. "I have a very unique style of dance handed down from my Native American ancestors."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"You look strong." Slam smirked to Thor.

"I do what I can," Thor smirked back. "But no touching my sister. If you hurt her, you will die."

"Yeah, you better do as he says." Cherry said.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt her." Breeze promised.

"You better not..." Thor smirked. "I don't want there to be an accident in your school."

"Did I forget to mention that male Sky Dancers are stronger than warlocks and wiccans?" Drell whispered to his nephew.

"Uh-uh!" Thor replied.

"Uh-huh." Drell said.

"Uh-uh!" Thor glared.

"Uh-huh." Drell glared back.

Thor soon gulped as he hoped his uncle was wrong.

"We hope you enjoy your visit," Queen Skyla smiled as she walked them inside. "This is a very special school for special people, like The Alfea College for Fairies." 

"Thanks for letting us visit, Skyla," Drell told the woman. "My niece appreciates it."

"This is so amazing!" Phoebe smiled.

Thor let out a very audible yawn.

"Behave for your sister." Drell told him, tugging his ear in a scolding fashion.

"Okay! Okay!" Thor yelped.

Drell then let go with a small smirk. Thor groaned as his ear now hurt thanks to that.

"Can you guys teach me how to dance?" Phoebe smiled to the older girls.

"If you would like." Angelica replied.

"Yay!" Phoebe smiled.

The Sky Dancers smiled back to Phoebe as they really liked her company so far.

"I have to agree with Thor," Cherry muttered slightly. "This is pretty girly and annoying."

"Not everything is girly here." Drell told her.

"I refuse to see it." Cherry muttered.

Queen Skyla took Phoebe over to the stage where dances were usually held. Phoebe climbed up onto the stage and began to dance like a prima ballerina. Drell had an idea of how to show Cherry that it wasn't all girly there since there were two guys that were Sky Dancers. 

Cherry let out a small yawn. "I feel like I'm in ballet again."

"Come along now, you know boys can do ballet too." Drell told her.

"Yeah, I know..." Cherry shrugged off.

"So, is dancing the only thing that students do here?" Mo asked.

"Sometimes the adults do too, but it's mostly a student thing since this is a Dance Academy," Drell replied. "Many people visit to watch shows to see different kinds of dance... Of course when they're not being threatened by The Horrorcanes. Don't get me started on The Harpy Sisters; I don't know which is worse, them or The Trix."

"At times, Slam and Breeze do tend to do some training." Skyla smirked playfully as she looked at the two mentioned Sky Dancers.

"Well, boys do gotta keep big and strong for the ladies," Drell smirked back in the same way. "And you don't suppose they could train with Atticus and Thor?"

"Well.... It's alright by me, but I'll run it by them and get back to you." Skyla told the warlock, although the answer was going to be an obvious yes.

Phoebe soon began to dance in her own way. "Look at me, Thornton! Look! Look! Look what I can do!"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Thor told his sister.

"She sure is an amazing dancer." Mo smiled.

"I was born with the gift of dance!" Phoebe beamed to herself.

Skyla soon asked Slam and Breeze the question Drell asked her. "Would that be alright, boys?" she then asked.

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt." Slam admitted.

"It would give us a chance to see how tough they are." Breeze added.

"So you approve?" Skyla asked them.

"We accept." Breeze and Slam replied.

"Thank you, boys." Skyla approved.

This was of course good news for both Thor and Atticus. 

"They're in." Skyla told Drell.

"Perfect!" Drell smiled to that.

The boys soon went to do their training with Thor and Atticus.

"Thornton?" Phoebe pouted to her big brother. "Don't leave me!"

"Sorry, but I am." Thor smirked before looking to her and sighing. "Aw, Bebe, I'll be back..." he said so that she wouldn't cry.

"Promise?" Phoebe frowned.

"I promise." Thor smiled.

Phoebe soon got off the stage and ran to him, hugging his legs.

"Hey, it'll be all right," Thor smiled. "You're gonna be with me... For 200 years, and we'll play and do something later, okay?"

"Okay." Phoebe told him before letting him go.

"Little sisters." Thor muttered as he walked off with Atticus.

Phoebe soon got back on the stage and began to continue her dancing. Angelica, Camille, and Jade smiled to Phoebe and they even began to dance along with her.

"Watch me, Ann." Phoebe smiled to her new doll, setting her up to sit down and soon danced with the Sky Dancers.

Mo looked so entranced that she couldn't help but feeling the urge to dance, but didn't want to take the spotlight from Phoebe.

"You okay there?" Cherry asked.

Mo didn't seem to answer her.

"Mo? MO!" Cherry then called out.

"Huh?" Mo asked.

This seemed to attract the girls' attention.

"Oops, sorry, guess my mind was somewhere else." Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Man, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually liked ballet." Cherry muttered.

Mo looked bashful about that.

"Wait, you actually do?" Cherry asked.

"Uh....... I dunno...?" Mo looked around nervously.

"Would you like to join us?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh, well, I dunno if I'd fit in, but if you insist." Mo smiled bashfully.

The girls soon helped her up on the stage. Mo soon came up and adjusted herself.

"You don't seem like the dancing type." Phoebe commented.

"I get that a lot." Mo replied modestly.

The five of them soon began to dance. Though Mo doubted herself, she was actually very good in dancing with them. Phoebe giggled as she had a lot of fun dancing with Mo along with the other Sky Dancers. While the girls did that, the guys went to have their own fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, this is your gym?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, it ain't much, but I hope you guys like it." Breeze said.

"Meh," Thor shrugged. "My uncle's gym is a lot bigger and spacious, but it'll do."

"Let's do this thing." Slam said.

"Fine by me." Thor smirked.

"Just know that because you're new, we'll give you a warning, but it won't be easy." Slam smirked back.

"I'm so going to have fun with you." Thor smirked back.

"You do seem like the challenger type." Breeze chuckled.

"He really loves to show off during football practice." Atticus teased his best guy friend.

"How's about we make things interesting? We'll switch sparing partners from time-to-time to make it fair." Slam said.

Atticus and Thor looked to each other before discussing this with each other and then looked back to him.

"Sure," Atticus smiled. "Anything to make this more interesting."

"Great, so while Thor and I are going at it, and you and Breeze can do the same." Slam said.

"Fair enough for me." Atticus replied.

"Finally! Some action!" Thor smirked. "Maybe my baby sister has good taste after all."

"Let's get this started." Slam smirked back as he got into his fighting stance.

The boys soon all got ready to have some of their own fun while the girls were dancing. Once they were all ready, they soon collided against each other to begin their own fun. Their guy fun was more or less just training with their fists. 

"When I was a kid, I had Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots..." Thor smirked. "This reminds me a lot of it."

"This is the most training Breeze and I have ever had." Slam smirked back.

"You're gonna be in for a challenge then." Thor teased.

"That's it, you're going down!" Breeze laughed.

"We'll see about that." Atticus smirked.

Thor soon managed to tackle Slam at first. "I should've been in WrestleMania." he then smiled to himself.

Slam soon smirked as he soon got the upper hand.

"Whoa!" Thor yelped at first.

"Maybe at the next one, I could coach you." Slam teased him back.

Atticus and Breeze seemed to be equally matched for the moment.

"Not bad, kid." Breeze told Atticus.

"Kid? Please..." Atticus smirked to the naming, but then Breeze felt himself getting lifted up.

"Your parents must be demigods or something." Breeze commented, not all that scared of being lifted up.

"No, I was just gifted with this strength." Atticus told him as Breeze got free with a back flip.

"Not bad," Breeze replied. "I guess those muscles just aren't for show."

"You can say that again," Atticus said. "Nice flip by the way."

"Thanks," Breeze said before smirking. "But don't let that flattery make you think I'll make it easy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Atticus falsely sighed with an innocent shrug. "Men."

The four of them continued to train and then soon switched training partners.

"I'm getting hungry again," Thor said. "Mind if we eat after this?"

"Sure thing, buddy." Slam smiled.

They continued their training and where to Atticus's surprise, Slam seemed to be a perfect match in strength for him.

"Hey, guys?" Slam called.

"Yeah?" The others replied.

"I think I found my new best friend." Slam said, putting his arm around Atticus.

"And I think I found my third best friend." Atticus said, doing the same thing with his arm.

Slam laughed as they seemed to get along.

"Well, that's great." Breeze smiled to them as this was a great day at the academy so far. 

"Wow, you're an amazing ballet dancer, Mo." Jade's voice smiled.

"Oh, uh, I'm not that good, really," Mo's voice replied bashfully. "But, thank you, Jade." 

The guys looked over to see what was going on.

"No, Jade's right; Mo, your dancing is amazing." Phoebe smiled.

"What's going on?" Breeze asked the girls. 

"You should have seen it, guys, ooh, better yet, I can show you." Cherry said as she brought out her cell phone which had a recorded video.

"You video taped me?!" Mo panicked.

Cherry soon handed her phone to the guys.

"Noooooo!" Mo cried out and soon jumped out before landing on the floor, but luckily didn't hurt herself. 

Cherry soon played the video it showed Mo dancing and where she was first doing a perfect Pirouette and then did a perfect Grande Jeté and where she ended it with a Tour en l'air and she landed with ease and grace. Mo soon stood up and shuffled her foot shyly.

"Mo... You're so graceful..." Atticus whispered. "I had no idea you were so talented as a ballerina." 

Mo simply twirled her hair as she blushed bashfully before they heard someone clapping their hands. Cherry then put her phone back in her pocket before looking with the others, and where they saw that it was Skyla who was smiling while clapping. 

"Oh, uh, hello there, ma'am." Mo smiled.

"That was phenomenal, my dear," Skyla smiled back to her, warmly. "Just like your mother."

"Y-You knew my mother?" Mo smiled back.

"Oh, yes," Skyla smiled joyously. "Such a sweetheart, I swear she was part angel from Heaven above." 

"D-Do you know how my mother and father met then?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... That was a bit of a long time ago..." Skyla replied. "Oh, dear, you don't know much about your parents, do you?"

"No... I don't..." Mo shook her head. "It means a lot to me to know people who know them." 

Mo soon noticed a slip of a picture in Skyla's right pocket which seemed to peak her interest.

"Oops." Skyla said, a bit innocently before she reached there and let it slide out.

Mo soon caught it to take a look before handing it back. She soon saw that the picture was of Skyla and what looked to be here husband and what looked to be a baby boy in her arms.

"Queen Skyla, you're married, right?" Mo asked.

"I was..." Skyla confessed. "My husband was King Skyler." 

Phoebe frowned as she knew from her information about the Sky Dancers. Skyla let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry..." Mo said as she knew that this had to have a sad story with it. "He looks very handsome and brave."

"Yes, he was." Skyla nodded to the young tomboy. 

"So then I'm guessing the baby boy in your arms in the picture was/is your son?" Mo guessed.

"You would be right." Skyla nodded.

Phoebe held out her arms and Skyla noticed this and then hugged the young witchling.

"Where is he?" Mo wondered then. 

Skyla explained what happened to King Skyler and that he was still alive but in another dimension, but his spirit would tend to keep appearing. Phoebe nodded as she knew that all too well.

"Deep..." Thor commented. "And, uh, what about your kid?" he then asked. 

"After what happened to my beloved Skyler, I sent my son away to Earth." Skyla frowned.

"Do you know where?" Mo asked.

"All I can say, I hope it was to a kind and loving home." Skyla gave a small sigh. 

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Drell asked Skyla.

"Of course," Skyla replied before looking down to Phoebe. "Do you mind, dear?"

"Oh, sorry, ma'am." Phoebe said, letting go of her. 

The two adults soon went and spoke secretly.

"You know exactly which of the Sky Dancers is your son, don't you?" Drell asked her.

"You could tell?" Skyla asked.

"Oh, trust me, your eyes gave it away to most of them." Drell said.

"It's not all sunshine and butterflies, I'm afraid." Skyla pouted.

"I know, but you should come clean since he's right with you even if he doesn't realize it." Drell told her. 

"So then you know that Slam's my son?" Skyla asked.

"Yep," Drell nodded. "My crystal ball showed me everything on that day when he was born and when you had to send him to Earth."

"That's eavesdropping!" Skyla pouted to him.

"I gotta keep track of the magical kingdoms." Drell smiled innocently. 

Whirl and Twirl were seen playing with Patch. Phoebe giggled to this.

"You two certainly are interesting dogs." Patch said to Whirl and Twirl with a smile. 

"Thanks, so are you." Whirl and Twirl replied with a small back in Dog language.

Phoebe held her Raggedy Ann doll as they watched the dogs and she giggled as it looked so cute and fun. The three dogs continued to play together until they overheard Skyla and Drell's conversation. 

"This is just a lot to go through... You don't know what it's like..." Skyla said.

"Look, I may be a pain sometimes, but I've had my share of heartbreak..." Drell replied. "I was going to marry the girl of my dreams... We had a great wedding planned. We got Homer to come out of retirement for entertainment, we had black orchids everywhere, the 17th century was the best hundred years of my life because I met her... But then our wedding came, and... I didn't come to the wedding in time." 

"I just don't know how I'm going to tell Slam I'm his mother." Skyla said.

Patch looked a bit surprised to overhear that.

"Well, it is a shock, that's for sure..." Drell admitted. "Of course, I say in your own time, but not when it's too late." 

"I know." Skyla sighed before she saw Patch, Whirl, and Twirl by a corner behind them.

Patch tried to hide with the other dogs.

"Come on out, boys; I know you're there." Skyla told the dogs. 

Patch, Whirl, and Twirl soon came out of their hiding spot.

"How much have you heard?" Drell asked.

"Oh, probably enough..." Patch replied, a bit bashfully. 

"Y-You can talk?" Skyla asked Patch.

"If I had a nickel for every time anyone asked me that question." Patch groaned.

Whirl and Twirl looked surprised that Skyla could talk with others.

"Yes, I can talk, it's because of Puppy Power," Patch explained. "Surprised you haven't heard of it." 

"I thought it was just a legend." Skyla said.

"I suppose that makes sense, but no, it's true." Patch smiled. 

"Whoa." Skyla smiled back.

"Patch used to be a rather normal Dalmatian... With some adventure... Then he met Atticus." Drell told Skyla. 

"It's true." Patch smiled.

"How touching..." Skyla smiled down to Patch. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Patch."

"And it's nice to meet you too, Skyla." Patch smiled back.

"So, you overheard about my son?" Skyla asked. "Can I trust you to not say anything until I'm ready?"

"I won't, ma'am," Patch promised. "I just hope you do it soon."

"Same here." Drell said.

Whirl and Twirl soon began to ask Patch about the ability to talk in Dog language.

"Well, like I said, it's all about Puppy Power," Patch told them. "The Pound Puppies in the older days used to always talk to humans when it was discovered in The Dark Ages."

Whirl and Twirl soon gave it a shot in trying to talk not in Dog language. It didn't seem to work which made Patch look up to Skyla.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I don't know what you're saying." Skyla told them.

This made Whirl and Twirl whine and Patch decided that he needed to help them, and where he knew exactly how to help them.

"Okay, guys, settle down, let me handle this." Patch told Whirl and Twirl.

The two dogs looked curious, but something magical happened.

"Sklya. Can you. Understand. Us?" Twirl asked, slowly and clearly.

"Yes, I do." Skyla smiled out of delight.

"Wahoo!" Whirl cheered before smiling sheepishly. "By the way, sorry for taking off with your glove with the Sky Swirl Stone that one time, Skyla."

"Yeah, sorry." Twirl added.

"Oh, boys..." Skyla shook her head softly. "Can I trust you two to also keep this secret safe from Slam and the others?"

"We'll try, Skyla." Whirl and Twirl promised.

"Thank you." Skyla smiled down at her dogs.

Whirl and Twirl smiled back.

"What kind of dogs are you guys again?" Patch asked.

"Just average dogs... But our ears can become wings when we're in The Sky Realm." Whirl explained.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"I know it must seem strange to fly with ears." Twirl said.

"Well, Atticus told me a story about how he met an elephant that could fly with ears." Patch clarified.

"Really?" Whirl asked.

"You'd have to ask him, I wasn't there, but he'd never lie." Patch smiled.

"He never lies." Drell said.

Patch then went back to playing with Whirl and Twirl as he found them to be a lot of fun, and where Whirl and Twirl felt the same way about Patch since they hadn't ever played with another dog before. 

"Thank you again." Skyla said to Drell.

"No problem, have I ever let anyone down?" Drell smiled.

Skyla was about to answer that question.

"Uh, don't answer that." Drell soon stopped her.

Skyla then stopped with a small smirk. 

"Uncle Drell, I'm hungry..." Thor whined as he walked to his uncle.

"Where do you keep your food?" Drell asked Skyla.

"Let's go to the dining hall." Skyla suggested.

"Sounds good." Drell nodded.

Thor moaned and groaned a bit.

"All right, Shakespeare, I heard you the first time," Drell rolled his eyes to his nephew being melodramatic. "Sheesh!"

"I think he gets that from your sister." Skyla smirked playfully.

"You have no idea." Drell rolled his eyes.

Thor grinned sheepishly to his uncle.

"Come here, boy." Drell smirked, grabbing Thor by his ankle and dragging him across the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

After some time, they soon arrived at the dining hall. A feast was made for the guests which included roast turkey with many fruits and vegetables with some buttered rolls and fruit punch to drink.

"Food... Glorious food..." Thor nearly drooled.

"Dig in." Skyla told her guests.

Everyone soon sat down and went to get their own food once they were allowed to. Skyla soon got Phoebe a cupcake and smiled to her since it was her birthday and it was her favorite flavor. 

"Mm." Phoebe smiled.

Skyla smiled back as she decided to get herself something to eat.

"Uncle Drell, this is better than last year when you took me to Candy Land!" Phoebe smiled.

"Anything for my niece." Drell smiled.

Phoebe beamed to him. Thor ate a lot of meat, almost like a wild animal.

"Yikes." Camille said.

"What? I'm chewing!" Thor muffled with his mouth full.

"Try closing your mouth." Cherry deadpanned.

Once they all had plenty to eat, they all soon heard some music that seemed distorted. 

"Gah! What is that?" Cherry groaned, covering her ears. 

"Music?" Atticus asked.

"Doesn't sound like music to me." Cherry mumbled.

"Sounds like it's coming from a different room." Mo said.

Thor kept biting into his food before gulping it down. "So go check it out." he then suggested, a little lazily.

The group soon went to a room that was far from the dinning hall and where it was filled with a lot of music boxes. Cherry kept her ears covered as she found the noise to be a bit distracting.

"Musical boxes?" Mo wondered.

"Skyla, what is this room?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, it seems to be happening again." Skyla said.

"What's happening again?" Mo asked.

"We're being called away to The Wingdom." Slam told them.

"The Wingdom?" The group repeated.

"Looks like you're coming along." Skyla told them.

"Yay!" Phoebe cheered. "This truly is my best birthday ever!"

"Hooray for you." Thor replied.

Phoebe giggled as she hugged him, very excited to go to the Wingdom. "Can I get my own Sky Dancers outfit too?" she then asked.

"We'll see what happens." Angelica chuckled.

"Since we have magic, it'll happen." Drell said.

"EEEEEEEK!~" Phoebe squealed.

"My ears." Thor groaned.

"Alright, we're ready, Queen Skyla." Drell said.

"Come along then." Skyla nodded.

The others nodded back as the adventure took them to a new world that they had never known.

"I really hope it's not Sky Clone." Skyla sighed to herself. She soon raised her left hand which had The Sky Swirl Stone connected to her glove as it glowed.

"What's that box?" Cherry asked.

"Take these, my guests, you'll need them." Skyla told them, opening the box to show what looked like golden feathers inside.

"Ooh." Phoebe smiled.

Each of the guests soon took a golden feather.

"Do you know what these are?" Skyla smiled to Phoebe.

"The Right of Flight Feathers!" Phoebe smiled back.

"Exactly." Skyla smiled as that was right.

"Wow, you sure do know everything about Sky Dancers, don't ya?" Slam smiled at Phoebe.

"Yeah, I do." Phoebe smiled back, a bit bashfully.

"Now, repeat after me," Skyla told her guests once they took the feathers. "'If it is to be, it is up to me'."

"If it is to be, it is up to me." The guests repeated.

Skyla's glove soon glowed and everyone was suddenly up in the air and they had their own wings and they looked a bit smaller.

"Yay! We're flying!" Phoebe beamed.

"And look at our outfits." Mo smiled as she looked at her own.

Cherry looked down and yelped at the bright colors.

"Everyone follow me!" Phoebe beamed as she flew off to take them to The Sky Realm because she knew how.

The Sky Dancers soon said their oath and soon joined the guests along with Skyla, Whirl, and Twirl.

"Ah, I see what you mean." Patch said to Whirl and Twirl as they floated with their ears.

"We told you~" Whirl and Twirl smiled innocently.

"Now let's find out what's the problem." Mo said. 

"Hopefully nothing too serious." Cherry said.

As they entered The Sky Realm, they soon saw what looked to be huge creatures.

"Whoa!" The guests yelped.

They soon flew away at first.

"What're those?!?!" Cherry yelped, pointing frantically.

"Horrorcanes, but they seem much bigger than usual." Skyla told them.

"Those are Horrorcanes?!" Cherry asked.

"One of the Sky Dancers' worst enemies." Phoebe nodded.

"Ah, Queen Skyla, I was hoping you and your Sky Dancers would show up." An evil voice smirked as an overweight man with green skin appeared with three imps.

"Sky Clone." Phoebe whispered fearfully.

"We hope you like the new and improved Horrorcanes." The red imp smirked.

Phoebe shivered a little.

"A new Sky Dancer I presume?" Sky Clone smirked with his imps, mocking Phoebe's fear.

"You better believe it and so are the rest of us." Thor glared at Sky Clone as he protected Phoebe.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Sky Clone smirked.

"What do you want, sicko?" Cherry glared. "I'm gonna send you to another dimension!"

"I'm here for The Sky Swirl Stone and to get rid of Skyla's heir to the throne," Sky Clone smirked. "For you see, I just remembered that Skyla here has a son that's with us."

"Well, you're not gonna get him as long as I'm here!" Cherry glared.

Sky Clone laughed at her. "You're pretty funny, little lady."

Cherry growled to that as she tried to look threatening.

"But you don't seem to understand that her son is much closer than you think." Sky Clone smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Atticus glared.

"Why, you don't know?" Sky Clone smirked. "He's right here."

"So hand him over and maybe we'll go easy on ya." Mo glared.

"He's actually with you right now." Sky Clone chuckled darkly to that.

"Okay, that makes no sense at all." Thor said.

"Doesn't it though?" Sky Clone replied. "I'm surprised your mother hasn't told you..... Slam."

Everyone except for Skyla, Drell, Whirl, Twirl, and Patch were surprised to hear this.

"Y-You mean, I'm...?" Slam blinked. "I'm...?"

"The heir to The Sky Realm." Skyla sighed as that had been revealed in a way she did not want.

"Oh, what a better way to reveal a secret then now?" Sky Clone laughed with his imps.

"Is this for real?!" Slam asked.

"Slam, I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you at the right time!" Skyla told the redheaded boy.

"And to top this off, I believe the new and improved Horrorcanes shall show off their new and stronger breath." Sky Clone smirked as his creatures went up to the group.

The group looked nervous at first, but then glared. The imps soon took a very deep breath and blew hard against the Sky Dancers to literally blow them away.

"Not you three imbeciles!" Sky Clone glared at his imps. 

Bigger creatures were soon seen in front of the Sky Dancers.

"Who are they?" Cherry wondered.

"The Horrorcanes." Phoebe gulped.

"And as for those three imps that tried to blow us away?" Mo asked.

"Idiots?" Thor asked.

"Works for me." Cherry gave a deadpan smirk to the naming.

"No those are his lacky imps; the red one is Snarl, the blue one is Muddle, and the green one is Jumble." Phoebe said.

The Horrorcanes soon took a deep breath before blowing the Sky Dancers away.

Phoebe began to scream and cry.

"Bebe!" Thor cried out as he held his sister protectively.

A third Horrorcane soon came out and caught them in a cage. Phoebe kept crying as she was very upset.

"Oh, sweetie, don't cry." Mo cooed to the young witchling.

"Take them to the dungeon." Sky Clone ordered his third Horrorcane with a smirk.

"Yes, Boss." The Horrocane obeyed, taking a hold of the cage to lock them up.

The group was soon placed in the dungeon after the Horrorcane blew the guards away.

"Now with Skyla and her son and those friends of his as well as those mutts; the throne is finally mine!" Sky Clone laughed as he flew in the throne room.

Phoebe continued to cry.

"Hey, it'll be alright, Pheebs..." Thor told Phoebe. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it, Thornton!" Phoebe sniffled. "I feel sad!"

"Don't worry; besides, the bad guy always loses, right Slam?" Jade asked the redheaded boy.

"They always do, and I'm gonna make sure of it, as long as you guys are willing to help." Slam nodded.

"We sure are." Atticus said before he noticed a familiar look in Slam's eyes towards Skyla.

Slam didn't say much else for the time being.

"Slam, I am so sorry." Skyla sighed, feeling she was at blame.

"How old was I?" Slam asked while not looking at her. "When you sent me away?"

"Oh... I would say about two or three weeks old." Skyla said, a bit softly.

We are soon shown a flashback of the day when Slam was a baby.

"Oh, just look at you..." Skyla smiled. "You're already handsome and strong, just like your father~"

"He certainly is." A strong green-haired man which must have been Skyler smiled.

Skyla smiled to him, holding him close. Slam let out a small cry and looked upset.

"Aw, don't cry, dear, don't cry..." Skyla soothed before she began to sing him a lullaby to help him sleep. "Hush a bye, little one

Close your eyes, little one Dream time is near, you needn't fear And when you wake, I will be here, Rest your head, little one, Dream sweet dreams, little one, The stars say 'Good night', I say 'Sleep tight', And when you wake, I will be here~"

Slam began to settle down and where he soon smiled as he soon held his father's finger from his right hand showing he had a strong grip before he started to get sleepy. Skyler chuckled to that.

"Sweet dreams, my little prince." Skyla smiled softly.

"He certainly has a strong grip." Skyler chuckled softly as he tried to get his finger free.

Skyla tried to help with a small giggle. Eventually, Slam let go while sleeping soundly.

"He will surely become a strong and noble king when he grows up," Skyler smiled before sighing. "But you know what we have to do until Sky Clone is gone."

"Yes, I remember..." Skyla sighed. "I just wish there was another way that this didn't have to happen though."

"I wish there was another way as well, my love, but Sky Clone will do anything to get the Sky Swirl Stone and the throne." Skyler frowned. He soon used The Sky Swirl Stone from his scepter and where a portal opened showing a home on Earth.

"Take care, our son." Skyla frowned as she kissed Slam's forehead.

They soon sent him through the portal and soon gently set him down in front of the door before using The Sky Swirl Stone to ring the door bell so someone would answer the door.

 

A woman soon came to the door and looked around. She didn't seem to see anyone there and was about to go back inside until she glanced down and then gasped. "Oh, my gosh, it's a baby!" she then gasped once she saw who was there and bent down. "Oh, where'd you come from, little fella?" She soon picked Slam up and began to look around to see if anyone was around, but didn't find anyone and soon decided to take him inside so he wouldn't catch a cold.

Skyla and Skyler looked heartbroken, but knew this was for the best until Sky Clone would no longer be able to harm anyone.

The flashback soon ended there.

"A few weeks later, Sky Clone attacked with his Horrorcanes, and, well, you can already tell what happened." Skyla frowned.

"Oh, Queen Skyla..." Phoebe pouted. "That sounds so horrible!" 

"It really was..." Skyla frowned back. "I just wish there could've been a better solution, but it was what we had to do."

"Like how Jor-El and Lara-El had to let their son go many years ago during the deconstruction of Krypton." Drell then said.

Cherry began to have an idea and where it involved the bars of the cage and Atticus's and Slam's strength. Atticus looked to her.

"Hey, bud, whatya say you and Slim bend the bars a little?" Cherry smirked.

"Slam." Phoebe pouted.

"Whatever." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"If these bars are anything like the jail bars back on Earth, it should be a cinch." Atticus smirked as he and Slam went over to the bars of the cage so they could bend them open.

"Can't hurt to try." Slam added.

The boys soon grabbed a hold of the bars to bend them open for their escape, and where with the two of them working together, the bars bent open.

"Did you guys ever try to bring King Skyler back?" Mo asked as they got out of the cage.

"Yeah, but at the cost of our Right of Flight Feathers' powers to be weakened and The Sky Swirl Stone to also be weakened." Breeze told them.

"Hmm... I think I might know a way to bring him back without any of our feathers or The Sky Swirl Stone to get weakened from using so much power." Drell said as he used his magic to make his spell book appear.

"Oh, Uncle Drell, please!" Phoebe begged. "We have to help the Sky Dancers! Uncle Drell, you gotta save the Sky Dancers!"

"Yeah, Uncle Drell, you gotta save the Sky Dancers!" Cherry added.

Drell soon opened his spell book and started to flip through the pages and where he soon found the page he was looking for. "Ah here it is." He smiled.

"Yes?!" Phoebe beamed.

"Settle down, kiddo..." Drell told his young niece. 

Phoebe soon cupped her mouth to calm down.

"What's it say? What's it say?" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo, coming by Drell's sides, trying to look since he was much taller than they were.

"It's a spell that can bring anyone from a different dimension and with the right amount of magic from those that are warlocks, Wiccans, or dream-benders, it'll work." Drell told them.

"You mean I'm actually useful this time?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, you were always useful," Drell said. "Why ever would you think you weren't?"

Cherry shrugged and shuffled her foot, a bit shyly since she was mostly a pessimist.

"Alright, for this spell to work, we'll have to hold hands in a circle and then recite the spell and King Skyler should be able to appear, but it'll take sometime for the spell to work, so some of us will have to stall Sky Clone and his imps and his Horrorcanes." Drell told Skyla.

"I should do it." Skyla volunteered. 

"Oh, are you sure?" Drell asked.

"I might as well..." Skyla shrugged.

"No, Skyla, we can't let you do that." Thor told her.

"Wait, Uncle Drell said some of us, so you won't have to go alone." Phoebe told the Queen of the Sky Realm.

"I don't know if I can risk you going too." Skyla frowned.

"Please, it'll be better than going alone..." Phoebe pouted to her.

"She's right." Camille told Skyla.

Phoebe pouted with her big brown eyes, almost like that of a puppy dog.

"Aww~..." The girls cooed. "She's so cute!"

"Very well." Skyla sighed as she gave in.


	6. Chapter 6

Skyla and her group soon went to stall Sky Clone and his creatures while the others would get the spell ready.

"I'm not sure about this." Cherry said, a bit anxious.

"Don't worry, this will work." Drell told her.

The group with Drell soon joined hands with him into a circle ready to start the spell.

"You're holding my hand." Thor smirked to Cherry.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"Thor, focus." Drell told his nephew. 

"Right, right." Thor said. 

"So, um, what do we have to recite from the spell?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Just repeat after me and settle your fears..." Drell said before taking a deep breath. "Let's see, how did it go again?"

Cherry bit her nails as this seemed to be taking longer than she hoped it would. Patch soon held the spell book up for them so they could recite the spell.

"Ah, thank you, Spot." Drell said.

"Patch," Patch corrected. "Anyway, ready to recite the spell?"

"Sure, sure, sorry, even I forget some stuff," Drell said before clearing his throat. "Ahem. 'While we are away, we could use some help from the king, We need him now more than ever, or else under evil rule, we'll be the underling'."

A powerful magic light soon appeared as the spell started to work.

"Weird spell." Patch said.

"Sorry, I don't make 'em, I just say 'em." Drell shrugged.

"How long will it take for the spell to bring Skyler back?" Atticus asked Drell.

"It'll take as long by the determination of how bright the light of the magic is," Drell said. "And judging by how bright this one is, it's going to take a few minutes."

"Is King Skyler nice?" Cherry asked.

"He's so fatherly, and wise, and adventurous and brave!" Phoebe smiled. "Just like my daddy!"

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

Meanwhile with the others...

"I'm sure I can do this," Mo said as she joined Skyla. "I used to live on the sticks."

"The sticks?" Skyla asked, confused of the slang.

"Oh, sorry, that's just another way of saying I grew up on the streets." Mo explained.

"Ohh," Skyla said before looking concerned. "Did you have anywhere else to live?"

Mo began to tell Skyla and her group about each of the homes she lived in with Angel before they met Atticus and Scamp who then helped them get adopted by the Brown family and where soon so were her siblings later on. Skyla looked a bit emotional, that seemed like a lot for a child to take in, but Mo didn't seem to be that bothered with it.

"Anyway, let's go deal with Mondo Ugly." Mo smirked about Sky Clone.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Slam smirked back.

They kept flying until they found him in the throne room which was obvious of where he would be.

"Stand down, Sky Clone!" Skyla glared.

"What?! How did you get free from the cage?!" Sky Clone gasped.

"Slam and Atticus bent the bars." Jade smirked.

"Hmm... So it seems Slam has finally regained his incredible strength; well, no matter, you will still need to take on my new and improved Horrorcanes before tangling with me." Sky Clone smirked back darkly.

"Aw, you can try, but you'll just end up losing to a little thing like me." Mo smirked.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners, young man?" Sky Clone glared, calling her a boy to make fun of her.

"I'm a girl!" Mo glared back.

The Horrorcanes soon flew in and began to try to grab the group, but couldn't as they flew all around them as they were almost untouchable.

"Get them! Get them!" Sky Clone ordered his Horrorcanes.

The Horrorcanes tried to do what they could.

"Aww... I guess they're tuckered out..." Mo mocked. "By the way... YOUR MOTHER WAS A SEWER GATOR!"

"Oh, Monique..." Skyla cringed to that, a bit apprehensively.

The Horrorcanes seemed to find that offensive as they tried even harder into trying to grabbing them, but failed and where this was the perfect way to stall them. Mo just giggled as she was having a lot of fun.

"Mean old Horrorcanes!" Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

The Horrorcanes began to try to grab them even more.

"You couldn't catch us even if you wanted to!" Slam taunted.

"Are you going to get rid of them or not?!" Sky Clone glared at his Horrorcanes.

As this went on for minutes and minutes, the spell seemed to work completely as a strong figure came out of the light. Drell seemed to fall asleep and was even drooling.

"Hey! Wake up!" Cherry tried to shake him awake.

"Hi, Aunt Hilda." Thor smirked as he looked behind them.

"Hilda?! Where?" Drell asked before he saw that his wife wasn't around before seeing who was there. "Skyler."

Cherry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shush." Drell told her.

King Skyler soon came out and looked around his surroundings.

"The spell worked! Wahoo!" Drell smiled.

"Drell?" King Skyler asked out of confusion. "What are you doing here? And who are these teenagers? And why are we in the dungeon?"

"Your brother Sky Clone got himself some new Horrorcanes and one of them caught us in a cage and placed us in here," Drell told him. "And these are my magic students: Atticus Fudo and Cherry Butler and the dog is Patch Pongo and my nephew Thor."

"Sky Clone was here..." King Skyler frowned. "Is anyone hurt?"

"I don't believe so, we split up with the others to kill two birds with one stone." Drell replied.

"The others are stalling Sky Clone and his Horrorcanes as best as they can." Atticus told the Sky Realm King.

"Please, allow me to step in... This is my responsibility," King Skyler told them. "Sky Clone is my brother."

They all soon flew off to the throne room to join in fighting off Sky Clone and his new Horrorcanes.

"You sure you can handle this?" King Skyler asked.

"In my sleep." Thor smirked eagerly.

"I've faced much worse." Atticus smirked.

"Skyler, I promise you, these kids won't let you down." Drell vowed.

"Well, if they're all right by you, then I suppose it's for the best." King Skyler replied.

They soon arrived at the throne room and where they saw the Horrorcanes still trying to grab the other group.

"Oh, thank goodness Mo is still okay." Atticus whispered.

Thor smirked to that.

"And the rest of the Sky Dancers." Atticus added bashfully, seeing his smirk.

Skyla and the others soon saw Skyler and the other group and where Slam soon handled the Horrorcanes with his strength.

"He's so strong and brave..." Jade whispered about Slam.

Slam soon collected all the Horrorcanes together by their tails and began to spin them around as he let out a small grunt. Phoebe huddled close while also taking a look, trying to stay brave as she looked scared. The Horrorcanes began to look dizzy as Slam continued to spin them around until he sent them flying out and where they got so dizzy that they crashed into each other, destroying each other in the process.

"Curses!" Sky Clone glared before gasping as he saw his brother. "Skyler?!"

"Why, hello, Sky Clone, long time no see." King Skyler greeted his brother.

"I still can't get over those two being blood." Drell commented.

"S-Skyler, h-how are you here?" Sky Clone gulped.

"I have my ways..." King Skyler replied. "I'm going to do what should've been done a long time ago, and you're not going to threaten my dearly beloved's Sky Dancers or anyone else ever again!"

"Another Death Spin?" Sky Clone smirked before seeing that King Skyler had another thought.

"Nah... I think you're giving yourself way too much credit for that." King Skyler smirked.

"What're you going to do?" Sky Clone then asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Drell asked King Skyler.

"I think I might be," King Skyler replied. "You wanna help out?"

"Well, he's your brother, but if you insist, then it'll be alright." Drell said, calmly.

Sky Clone gulped as he knew what they were thinking as he tried to escaped, but was blocked by Slam as he felt like he just flew into a strong statue. Slam glared to Sky Clone.

"Why, hello there, son." Sky Clone greeted.

"I knew there was a reason I was never too crazy about you." Slam sounded bitterly angry.

Sky Clone was soon grabbed from behind by King Skyler and Drell.

"Gotcha, sucka!" Drell smirked.

"Sucka?" Slam asked dryly.

"Stupid Salem and his Charlie's Angels reruns." Drell grumbled.

"So, what are you guys going to do?" Jumble asked.

"We're gonna do the best we can," Drell smirked. "We're gonna do something so big and bad that you'll have nightmares about it for months to come! Your grandchildren will suffer! Your great-grandchildren will suffer! Your GREAT-great grand--"

"Drell, cut it out." King Skyler told him.

The imps were soon tied up to Sky Clone and where it was now a good time to get rid of the four of them.

"I'm sorry, Skyler, you wanna do the honors?" Drell asked.

"I'll do the big part, you guys can help though." King Skyler decided, walking up to his brother.

"Skyler, you wouldn't get rid of your own brother, would you?" Sky Clone asked, a bit anxiously.

"You've tried to take the throne many times and have tried to get The Sky Swirl Stone just as many, what do you think?" Slam asked his evil uncle.

"I'm sorry, Sky Clone, you may be my brother, but I can't trust you in The Sky Realm... This is goodbye." King Skyler firmly told him.

Sky Clone gulped as he knew exactly what his brother was going to do to him.

"You're gonna fly like a rocket." Drell smirked towards Sky Clone.

"'Evil brother, you have come and gone, Return to to which where you belong!" King Skyler glared, taking out a scepter and soon shot Sky Clone and his imps away to never be seen again.

Skyla soon raised the Sky Swirl Stone and where it shot a barrier around the area where Sky Clone and his imps landed.

"Looks like Sky Clone is blasting off again." Drell whispered to himself before laughing at his inside joke which no one seemed to understand.

Once that was over, Skyla reunited with King Skyler once again and where this time, they included Slam in the reunion hug. Slam smiled between them since he was now told about them being his long-lost birth parents. Mo wiped her eyes as this was emotional. This wasn't only a birthday now, but also a reunion day as well as a coronation day as Slam would now become a prince.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's coronation day!" Atticus beamed.

"Don't. Sing. That. Song." Cherry said through her teeth.

"The window is open!, So's that door!, I didn't know they did that anymore!, Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates?~" Drell sang just to annoy her.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

Luckily, Slam and any of the others didn't have to listen to his singing because he was being fitted for his royal attire.

"This is amazing." Slam whispered to himself.

"You are going to be an amazing prince." The royal clothes maker told him.

"Thank you." Slam smiled.

"Stand up straight a moment." The royal clothes maker told him.

Slam did as told while the servant did his part and made a little note before walking off for a moment. There was soon knock at the door.

"Come in." Slam told whoever was knocking.

"Uh... I know it's early, but, uh, I just wanted to see how you were." Jade smiled bashfully.

"Oh, hey, Jade." Slam smiled back.

"You doing alright?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, and you?" Slam smiled.

"Good... Good..." Jade nodded, almost nervously, but not in a bad way.

"That's good." Slam smiled nervously back.

"You look so handsome." Jade smiled.

"Thanks, Jade." Slam blushed.

As they spent some time together, Slam's royal attire was starting to come together.

"I'm sorry to go suddenly, but I should, see you in a bit." Jade smiled.

"See ya later, Jade." Slam smiled back and waved to her.

"See ya later, Slam." Jade smiled back as she waved back before leaving.

Slam sniffed something that smelled really good. "She smells nice." he whispered.

"You say something?" Jade asked.

"Uh, today's very nice." Slam replied bashfully.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess it is." Jade smiled before she left.

Slam smiled back and let her go as he was being fitted still.

"Almost done, I promise." The servant told him.

After some time, Slam now truly looked like a prince, only without the crown.

"Finished," The servant smiled. "You look amazingly regal."

"I really do." Slam smiled back as he flexed his right arm.

"Congratulations." The servant smiled.

"Thanks." Slam smiled back to him as he seemed friendly.

Meanwhile with Angelica and Breeze...

"I think I'm ready, this isn't too much make-up, is it?" Angelica asked as she looked in the mirror.

"I think you look perfect." Breeze smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Breeze." Angelica smiled back before they kissed.

Breeze smiled from the kiss, a bit bashfully, but enjoyed it of course.

"You look ever-so handsome." Angelica smiled back to him.

"Thanks, Angelica." Breeze smiled back.

Phoebe soon came out to see the teenagers with a bright smile.

"Hey there." Camille smiled.

"Hi, Camille!" Phoebe smiled back. "Isn't this exciting?!"

"Yeah, it sure is." Camille giggled to her.

It was soon time for the coronation. 

"Please don't sing." Cherry begged Drell.

"Why ever not?" Drell smirked. "All right, I'll stop."

"Phew!" Cherry soon said in relief.

Everyone was now waiting for Slam to come. A couple of people came over to the sides. Slam soon walked in, looking like the prince he was born to be. Skyla and King Skyler looked proud of their son.

"Hi..." Slam smiled to them. "Mom and Dad."

"Hello, son." King Skyler smiled back.

"My baby boy, though all grown up..." Skyla added. 

Slam soon came up to them and hugged them since he knew now that they were his actual parents and he found himself able to forgive them for what they did after he had been born. Slam's crown was soon being brought over to him. Slam bowed down on one knee while everyone else watched him. The servant carrying the crown held it out for King Skyler so that he could crown his own son as the heir to the Wingdom. King Skyler accepted the crown and soon placed it on his son's head. Slam smiled as the crown was on his head and he soon stood up straight. Everyone else soon clapped and cheered for him since this was a happy day.

After that, it was now time for dancing. Thor decided to dance with his little sister, letting her feet on his feet. Some awed and laughed to this as it looked quite cute. Everyone soon began to dance and where it seemed like almost everyone had a dance partner except for Camille. Camille looked around before sighing.

"Aren't you gonna dance?" Cherry asked.

"I don't have a partner." Camille said softly.

"May I have this dance?" A silver-haired teenage boy asked Camille.

Camille looked over with a small gasp. "Oh! Uh... S-S-Sure..." she smiled, almost bashfully.

The boy bowed to her and she curtsied before they went off together.

"Who is that?" Cherry muttered slightly.

"That would be Gorp the shape-shifter, they've met before." Drell whispered to her.

"Gorp?" Cherry asked before snickering at the name. 

Gorp soon glanced at her as his eyes seemed to briefly flash yellow.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and then shut herself up.

"Smart decision." Drell told her.

"I can't believe you're actually back." Camille smiled to Gorp.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Gorp smiled back.

"I always hoped one day you would come back..." Camille said, a bit emotionally. "I just thought I'd never see you again."

"As did I, before coming back, I took off my Rings of Nothingness, so then I would never have to make anyone vanish." Gorp told her.

"Really?" Camille asked emotionally.

"I also never stopped thinking about you with that dance we shared." Gorp smiled sincerely as he nodded.

Camille smiled back as tears came out. Gorp soon hugged her and held her close as they shared a special dance while the others danced happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe smiled, but soon yawned as she was starting to get tired.

"Looks like the birthday girl is getting tired." Drell smiled.

"Aww..." Thor said as he seemed to have fun.

Everyone else seemed to smirk to him as they knew he actually enjoyed this.

"Oh! Uh, I mean, finally!" Thor then rolled his eyes. "Little sister bugging me all the time..."

"Sure." Everyone else rolled their eyes playfully.

"Hmph." Thor huffed as he soon picked up Phoebe.

"Don't... Wanna... Go..." Phoebe said sleepily. "Wanna stay... In the Wingdom..."

"Fine by me." Thor teased, grabbing her like he was going to throw her away, but he wasn't going to.

"Keep your Right of Flight Feathers." Skyla smiled to the group.

"We will." The group promised as this seemed like goodbye, but for now and maybe they would see each other again.

Thor set Phoebe down on the floor and walked away, whistling innocently like he was going to leave her there.

"Thor?" Drell smirked.

"Uncle?" Thor smirked back. He soon saw that Drell was waiting for him to pick up Phoebe. "Do I have to?" he then asked. "She loves it here!"

"Thornton, you don't pick up your sister right now, I'm going to tell your parents it was you who set fire to the living room floor." Drell bribed.

Thor's eyes widened and he went to go and get his sister.

"That's what I thought." Drell smirked.

Thor soon carried Phoebe over his shoulder. Skyla, King Skyler, and the Sky Dancers said goodbye as their new friends had to leave now, but they hoped this wouldn't be the last time that they would see them.

They soon got back home.

"Maybe now she'll stop bugging me for a while." Thor said as he carried Phoebe to her room as she smiled sleepily. He soon set Phoebe in her bed.

"I love you, Thornton..." Phoebe said with a small smile as she woke up briefly.

Thor gave a small smile back as he tucked her in. "I love you too, Phoebe."

"This was the best and most amazing birthday ever." Phoebe smiled.

"I bet it was," Thor smiled back. "It was pretty cool becoming a Sky Dancer and helping out the Wingdom."

"It sure was." Phoebe smiled back before yawning.

"Get some sleep, Pheebs, you're gonna need all your energy for annoying me later." Thor smirked, tucking her back in.

Phoebe giggled to that until she fell asleep. Thor smiled before he soon left his sister's room to get some sleep too. Phoebe soon turned over, hugging her doll and fell asleep. Thor yawned as he went to his own room, feeling quite exhausted from the adventure. He soon fell asleep once in bed.

The End


End file.
